


Flight Feathers

by WantsToFlyAfraidToFall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Cas and lucifer dont stay together, Crime Fighting, Hero Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secrets, Slow Burn, villain dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantsToFlyAfraidToFall/pseuds/WantsToFlyAfraidToFall
Summary: Castiel, better known as Angel, fights crime in the small city of Sevtua, Maine. It's not exactly the busiest place for a hero, partly because Castiel is good at his job, but at least he has Red Soldier to keep him busy. While Dean's motives are odd and he is never seen preforming the heinous acts that have been becoming more frequent and destructive, he is always at the scene, so who else could it be?Dean is a local to Sevtua, Maine, raised here by his father, if that is what you want to call it. After John's mysterious disappearance, it was left to Dean to figure out why his dad hated Roman Enterprises. This is becoming increasingly difficult as he gets closer to the answer. More Gifteds are going missing and even more mutants keep popping up, and on top of all that, Dean has to deal with frikin' Angel and the media blaming the occurrences on him.A broken hero and a misunderstood villain will have to work together to fight the bigger fight before all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Flight Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! I'm writing this differently than I normally do, with shorter, more frequent chapters. I also have never written something quite like this, so stick with me as I try it out!  
> Enjoy!

**Dean**

The bell rang again, and Dean threw the sheets off his bed, stomping out of his room. He ripped open the front door with full intent of cursing out whoever was outside because what respectable person knocks on your door at 3am, but as soon as he saw who was outside he faltered.

Cas Novak, his literal _arch nemesis,_ was standing outside his door at 3am on a Saturday night(morning?). Once Dean’s initial shock wore off, he noticed how the man in front of him was clutching his side swaying slightly as he fought to stay upright. His eyes were hazy and glossed over--he was drugged--and the start of a nasty bruise was developing on his cheekbone. His breath sounded harsh and painful. 

He was clearly hurt, but how? Castiel was a Gifted, just like him. Cas’s Gift has been called Grace by the media. His huge, black wings as well as the ice blue color of his magic has made him associated with angels, earning him the name Angel, which is ironic, considering his real name is of angelic origin. Dean had the ability to change his body at will, metamorphing, it's been called so by many people who've read Harry Potter, in honor of Tonks.(Which Dean feels _honored_ to be connected to the series, despite the author)

Castiel lived with his co-hero/boyfriend, another gifted, Lucifer, was his name. He never went out much despite being able to hide his wings, and it was odd that they were out now. Did he fly here? Was Lucifer not there to help? 

“I’m sorry,” Cas rasped, “I-I didn’t know where else to go…” he said before collapsing, Dean reaching out and catching him in his arms on instinct.

He rushed through the house towards the small but well equipped infirmary in the back, the feel of something warm and wet--blood, Dean thought--quickening his pace. 

“How the fuck are you so heavy?” Dean grumbled, tapping his power to strengthen his muscles and lighten the load. 

He set Castiel down on the bed when Sam appeared at his side. “Is that-”

“Yes. Now help me.”

They got to work on pulling off Cas's shirt and stopping the blood gushing from the deep gash in his side. How the fuck did he manage to get here and how did he even know where here was?

Sam made quick work of cleaning up injuries, something Dean was quite grateful for. Sam’s Gift is powerful--strong magic abilities and some kinesis--but takes out huge tolls on his body so he has almost become a bit of a pacifist, finding ways to end fights before they start. He normally stays at home, doing online college courses and healing up Dean when he needs it.

It took only a half hour to get everything cleaned up nicely and Cas was still out cold from the anesthesia. Sam had gone back to sleep, being that was only 4am, leaving Dean to sit and watch over Cas, pondering the odd circumstances of this night.

How does one handle their sworn enemy appearing on their doorstep in the middle of the night covered in their own blood and bruises? How does a Gifted as strong as Castiel get that hurt? 

Dean's mind drifts towards the multitude of purple and yellow bruises on Cass’s arms, body, and face. The feathers of Castiel’s dark wings were dull and bent, sticking out of place and messy. To Dean’s knowledge, none of these were offensive wounds, not even the scrapes on his hands. 

A sharp pang of worry and anger and a bit of sadness grew behind Dean’s sternum as he looked at the man in front of him. Someone had done this to him. And Cas didn’t fight back. Cas, the almighty Angel, saving the day and taking out the bad guys, falling on one of the most renowned villains doorstep covered in wounds from a one sided fight. And of course Dean is going to help him heal, but damn if he wasn’t confused.

Dean briefly wondered if Cas had encountered any of those weird mutants he had come across the other day near the river, but he doubted it. Those fuckers would leave nothing but a few bones behind, and even if Cas fought them off, he doesn't have any bite marks to prove it. Dean rubbed a hand over the half circle of cuts on his thigh, the pressure making the wound ache. 

If there was one thing those suckers could do, it was bite.

His eyes began to droop as he stared at the man in front of him. He would need to ask Castiel what happened in the morning, but that can wait for the sun to come up and a cup of coffee. Dean left, making sure the door was locked behind him(we wouldn't want Castiel running out on him, would we?) and trudged back up to bed. He was worried, of course, but that could be saved for later.

He had known there was someone worse in the city for a while now, hasn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be updating every other Friday and if there is any hiatus or delay you'll know.
> 
> If you have any questions or comments, please, leave a comment or come shout at me on [tumblr](https://wantstoflyafraidtofall.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
